Talia al Ghul (DC Animated Film Universe)
Talia al Ghul is the daughter of the leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul. She is the mother of Damian Wayne. Biography ''Son of Batman Years ago, Talia spent the night with Bruce Wayne and drugged him into making love with her, which lead to the birth of their son, Damian. Talia kept the child a secret from Batman and raised Damian in the ways of the League of Assassins. When Damian was older, Talia, Damian, and Ra's were overseeing the training of the League until they were breached by a League of Assassins led by Ra's al Ghul's former henchman, Deathstroke. Talia led the defense of the League's base, then after the death of Ra's, brought her son to Batman for safety. Talia was captured during a failed attack on Deathstroke's base, and was subjected to severe torture. Later, Deathstroke used the threat of killing her to make Damian come to his base. In addition to her wounds from the torture, Talia was shot upon shielding Damian with her body. Batman later used the nearby Lazarus Pit, around which the base was built, to revive her. She was healed and, after thanking Batman for saving her and Damian's life, departed to rebuild the League, leaving Damian with Batman. Batman vs. Robin Talia makes a cameo appearing in Bruce's nightmare as one of the fallen next to Damian Wayne's Batman. Batman: Bad Blood Talia has abandoned any pretense of morality and relinquished her compassion for both Damian and Bruce, seeing both primarily as tools to serve her purpose. Talia creates an artificially full-grown clone of Damian known as the Heretic and recruits multiple super-villains like Blockbuster, Calculator, Electrocutioner, Firefly, Hellhound, Killer Moth, and Mad Hatter. After capturing Bruce, Talia brainwashes him into her loyal servant. Later, she has Bruce use the new communication software of Wayne Enterprise to brainwash the various political leaders of the world. Her efforts are ultimately stopped by the "Bat-Family" and Nightwing manages to help Bruce break free of Talia's control. Furious that she failed at both ambitions of controlling the world and having Bruce at her side, Talia retreats. She proceeds to escape on her jet, but is confronted inside by Onyx and counterattacks causing the jet to crash and leaving their fates unknown. Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Lover turned enemy. *Ra's al Ghul - Father; deceased. *Damian Wayne - Son turned enemy. *Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Enemy. *Kate Kane/Batwoman - Enemy. *Batwing - Enemy. *Deathstroke - Enemy; deceased. *The Heretic - Clone son and victim; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actresses *DC Animated Film Universe (4 films) **Son of Batman'' (First appearance) - Morena Baccarin **''Batman vs. Robin'' (Vision only) **''Batman: Bad Blood'' - Morena Baccarin **''Batman: Hush'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *Morena Baccarin previously voiced Black Canary on Justice League Unlimited. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Son of Batman'' Son of Batman Talia.jpg Son of Batman - Batman and Talia.jpg|Batman and Talia. Son of Batman - Talia al Ghul 01.jpg|Talia al Ghul. Son of Batman - Talia al Ghul 02.jpg|Talia al Ghul. Son of Batman - Talia and Damian.jpg|Talia and Damian. tumblr_n46luyVweU1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n46luyVweU1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n46luyVweU1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n46luyVweU1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n46luyVweU1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n46luyVweU1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n46luyVweU1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n46luyVweU1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n46luyVweU1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_n46mabRbTa1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n46mabRbTa1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n46mabRbTa1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n46mabRbTa1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n46mabRbTa1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n46mabRbTa1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n46m7dZSI81rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n46m7dZSI81rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n46m7dZSI81rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n46m7dZSI81rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n46m7dZSI81rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n46m7dZSI81rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n46m7dZSI81rl14rno9_1280.png Ra's al Ghul Talia Damian SOB.png Tumblr_o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno1_1280.png Talia 01 SOB.png Talia 02 SOB.png Talia 03 SOB.png Talia 04 SOB.png Talia 05 SOB.png Talia 06 SOB.png Talia 07 SOB.png Talia 09 SOB.png Talia and Damian 01 SOB.png Talia and Damian SOB.png Talia SOB.png Batman & Talia 01 SOB.png Batman & Talia SOB.png tumblr_o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno2_1280.png Talia and her brother SOBM.png ''Batman vs. Robin'' BvR Damian's future.png|Talia seen during one of Batman's nightmares ''Batman: Bad Blood'' Batwoman takes on Talia BMBB.png tumblr_o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o2j8tdhmdz1rl14rno10_1280.png Talia & Heretic BMBB 1.png Talia & Heretic BMBB 2.png Talia & Heretic BMBB.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 1.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 2.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 3.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 4.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 5.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 6.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 7.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 8.png Alfred & a desguised Talia BMBB.png Everything is working out well BMBB.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 9.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 10.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 11.png Talia and Batman BMBB.png Talia and Bruce BMBB.png Batwoman vs Talia BMBB.png Batwoman vs Talia BMBB 5.png Batwoman vs Talia BMBB 4.png Batwoman vs Talia BMBB 3.png Batwoman vs Talia BMBB 2.png Batwoman vs Talia BMBB 1.png We can always make more BMBB.png Talia & Nightwing BMBB.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 12.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 13.png Talia Al Gul BMBB 14.png Talia cornered BMBB.png Finish him BMBB.png Bruce don't BMBB.png tumblr_oau9u18QpP1rl14rno7_1280.png See Also *Talia al Ghul Category:Batman Characters Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:Mothers Category:Villains Category:DC Animated Film Universe Deceased Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Love interest